Bully Plus Hate Equals Love?
by eternal29snow
Summary: He just loves pulling pranks you and one day, you'll definitely pull the ultimate prank on him. Pairings: Itachi X Reader X Deidara
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto**

**Warning:** OOC-ness

**_Legend: _**

X-X-X-X: Scene Changes

=-=-=-=: Fast Forward

* * *

You smiled at the clear blue sky and birds were chirping happily in the sky. It was pretty peaceful whenever that bastard wasn't around. By the word 'bastard', you meant Uchiha Itachi. He was your childhood friend. Both of you spent a lot of time together as both of your mothers were best friends. People always called him 'genius', 'cool', 'calm' and whatever pretty words to describe him. How could they forget to add the term 'bully'? Why couldn't they see that?

Well…, you admitted that Itachi was usually calm and composed all the time. He managed to show him the real you whenever you're around. It was because of him, you wanted to be a ninja and one day you would definitely defeat him. You were quite shocked to meet him again in the Akatsuki after many years after the Uchiha massacre. He was always picking on you for no reason – that part of him never changed. Somehow, you're glad to see him again.

You grinned, today would be a great day. He was on a mission with Sasori. "Reika," you snapped out from your daydream and your body jerked in response as soon as you heard the voice, causing you to fall off from the tree branch. You glared at the owner of the voice as you got off the ground, dusting off the dirt from your cloak.

"Uchiha? You're back… early…" you muttered in disappointment. You expected that he would be away for at least the whole day. You didn't expect he had already completed the mission so soon. "Aren't you glad?" Itachi smirked, which made you shivered in response. You really wanted to punch this person now, but you didn't really have the energy to fight with him today. All you want to do today was to relax. "No…," you responded immediately as you turned away, preparing to leave.

"Reika," Itachi swiftly took out something from his pocket and threw a small object to you which you caught it. It was a present, wrapped neatly. You gulped as you observed the small beautifully wrapped box. You glanced at the sharingan user, analyzing his facial expression. "Can't you see? It's a souvenir. I got it specially for you," Itachi flashed a small smile at you before heading back into the Akatsuki hideout. Cold sweat started form on your forehead. Should you open it? Or not? Without hesitation, you immediately unwrapped your gift, hoping it would be something nice and normal. But to your dismay…,

_BOOM!_

The loud noise sent the whole Akatsuki hideout shook a few seconds as birds and animals nearby fled for safety. There was a moment of silence before the smoke dispersed. Black smoke came out from your mouth as you coughed. Anger started to boil within you. He did it again and yet, you fell for it once again. You balled your fist as your body shook in response in anger.

"Uchiha Itachi!"

X-X-X-X-X

"What was that? Enemy attack?" Kisame exclaimed who accidentally spilled his tea when the whole mansion shook."Or was it just you, Deidara?" Sasori asked in calmed manner. There was no way the enemies could find their hideout. "No, un! I swear!" Deidara gulped, waving his hands in defense; even though he loves bombing things up but this was absolutely not his work.

The members immediately shifted their attention to Itachi who was smirking as he came into the living room. "Don't worry, it's just Reika." Itachi explained as he headed towards his room. The others sweat dropped; it wasn't going to be a peaceful afternoon after all. "Uchiha!" you yelled, stomping your way to the living room. Dark thundering clouds hung over you as you slammed the door opened. Your eyes scanned every members of the Akatsuki who were in the living room – Kisame, Deidara and Sasori.

You made a 'tch' sound before heading towards your room. You knew he would be there. Being partner with the Uchiha was already bad, but sharing room with him was definitely a nightmare. The worst part was both of you had to share the same bed! You always wondered how Deidara managed to sleep with his hyperactive partner – Tobi.

After stomping all the way from the living room, you finally reached 'your' room. You glared at the wooden door, knowing the sharingan user was definitely inside. You gulped as your hand touched the doorknob. What would happened if you open the door? A duster fell on you last night when your entered the room. So what will happen now? Just as you opened the door, you saw a slimy 'thing' in front of your face, which was just few inches away – it was a caterpillar. You felt your blood froze before you let out a scream making the whole place rumbled in the process.

You immediately backed your way to the wall, pointing at the green caterpillar which was hanging in front of you. You saw Itachi snickered. "Get that thing away!" you demanded, pointing at him. No fair, Itachi knew your likes, dislikes, strengths and weaknesses while you knew nothing about him. There was this one morning, you actually woke up with a beetle on your forehead. Just thinking of it made you shivered.

"It good thing you didn't faint this time," Itachi said, trying to suppress his laughter. The ashes dirtied your face and cloak earlier. You looked really funny in his view. You sighed, seeing his expression. You anger subsided just seeing him like this. You really love his smile and laugh. You didn't know why. He didn't really smile nor laugh a lot whenever he was with his family. Itachi stopped laughing as he untied the caterpillar down before letting it out through the window.

"Just wait Uchiha! One day, I'll definitely get you for this!" you declared.

* * *

Chapter 1 End.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Okay, I was supposed to add these speech in the first chapter but I forgot. Anyways, I just wanted to say this would be my first Naruto fic ever. I apologize if there're any grammatical/spelling errors in the current and future chapters.

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto**

**Warning:** Character OOC, Reader-Insert

**_Legend: _**

X-X-X-X: Scene Changes

=-=-=-=: Fast Forward

* * *

You glanced at the alarm clock, which was beside a snoring Deidara – it was one o'clock in the morning. An anime vein popped out from your head. Deidara and Tobi actually fell asleep when you were busy complaining about Itachi being a bully. You sighed, you shouldn't really bother them too much. Your lips formed a small smile, seeing how adorable both Tobi and Deidara's sleeping form. They were just like children.

You got up from the wooden covered floor before heading out the room, closing the door quietly. A few lit candles illuminated the hallway dark. You yawned, feeling tired already. Just before you took a step forward, a wonderful idea struck your mind. That bully was surely be sleeping by now.

You opened the door slowly as you poked your head in, only to see Itachi sleeping with his back facing you. You let a relief sigh before signaling Deidara and Tobi to enter. You actually woke them up in the middle of the night. You could see Deidara was having a difficulty carrying the ladder along with Tobi because their footings didn't match. "Slow down, un!" Deidara whispered, trying not to drop the heavy object. "Sorry, Deidara-senpai! " Tobi whispered back.

You placed a finger on your lips, signaling them to quiet down. "Don't you think this is a little underhand, un?" Deidara sweat dropped, passing you a rope, which you took it. "Being in Akatsuki, there's nothing wrong using underhand tricks," you smiled evilly. Deidara mushroom sighed. There was no way this trap was going to work. Everyone here was a light sleeper, he was sure of it. It was unimaginable for an S-Rank ninja to be a heavy sleeper.

"Reika-senpai, what our plan again?" Tobi asked excitedly in a low tone. You grinned and happily explained to the orange masked boy. When Itachi actually opened the door next morning, a bucket of water would splash on him. Great plan from a girl like you right? Deidara sweat dropped as Tobi just nodded and praising your brilliant idea.

"Reika, I don't think this would do. Seriously, he would definitely see this through…un," Deidara said, placing the bucket over the door. Itachi was an S-Rank ninja after all. It would be a laugh if he actually fell for this children's prank. Tobi on the other hand was supporting the ladder, below Deidara. Before Deidara could jumped down, Tobi sneezed causing the ladder as well as Deidara to fall. You squeeze your eyes tightly. Itachi would surely be awakened upon hearing the loud noises.

You opened your eyes, seeing Tobi was above Deidara. You didn't know how they got into such positions, not that you're really curious anyway. Deidara's eyes were spiraling and stars circling above both their heads. They quickly recovered from their fall and everything became silent. All eyes were on Itachi. You gulped as he stirred in his sleep.

"No way! He's still asleep!"the three of you sweat dropped. Who knew Itachi was such a heavy sleeper? This was something new.

~Next Morning~

You, Tobi and Deidara were currently at the corner outside Itachi and your room. Tobi held a camera, preparing to snap a shot of Itachi falling into your trap. "Soon…" you said, getting impatient already. Deidara sweat dropped, the trap was definitely obvious. Even a little five years old would not walked into such obvious trap. Deidara may looked bored for the moment but he too, was excited to see the progress.

At the same time in the room, Itachi was staring at the trap in front of him. This was obviously Reika's work. "This is definitely an obvious trap…" Itachi said, sweat dropping. Itachi chuckled at your naivety, there's no way he will be kind and pretend to fall for this prank of yours. He sat on the end of the bed with a chuckle. Knowing your personality, you would definitely enter this room soon forgetting the trap you have set.

Back to the three of you, you were tapping your foot impatiently. What's taking him so long? He should be awake; after all, he was an early riser. You quickly dashed towards your room, forgetting completely about the trap. "Oii! Reika…" Deidara failed to catch your arm in time and…

_SPLASH!_

You twitched your brows. Itachi was in front of you, reading a book. Water dripped down from your bangs as you sneezed. "I think we should stay here until Reika calls us, un." Deidara suggested which Tobi agreed. Deidara really wondered what was going on in the room. The door was closed, all they could hear was Reika's voice.

You mentally scolded yourself for being impatient. Once again, your revenge on Itachi failed. "Here," Itachi chuckled placing a towel over your head. He had already prepared the towel beforehand. "You should better get change, Reika." Itachi smiled warmly at you. You blushed, seeing his smile. "Of-of course I know that, Uchiha. So out you go!" you yelled, pushing him out.

You sighed after pushing him out you threw your soaked cloak aside, and changed into your normal everyday clothes. An anime vein formed as you saw what Itachi had read earlier. It was you notebook which contained all your ideas on revenging Itachi. You called it – Reika's Plans on Revenging Uchiha Itachi. He saw it and now you have to plan everything all over again.

That Itachi, you told him not to touch your things and he did. You're seriously not in a good mood. You immediately stomped your way outside after placing your notebook back into the drawer. Just as you grabbed the doorknob, the door flung opened by itself and hit your face hard.

You clutched your injured nose. Good, it wasn't bleeding. You saw the culprit – Deidara. He was sweat dropping. "Sorry…, un…" Deidara's face paled. You stood up, dark aura surrounding your form. "Deidara!" You growled, seeing him running away with all his might. You chased after him. "I said I'm sorry, un!" Deidara exclaimed in chibi form and quickly applied chakra on his feet, which made him run faster. He didn't know you would be in a such terrible mood.

He was fast. You too concentrated chakra on your feet and sped off. Deidara's face paled as he saw you catching up. Just when he turned into the corner, you accidentally slammed against the wall. Small cracks formed as soon as you made contact with it. Deidara sighed in relief. That would slowed you down a little.

He looked around, finding a place to hide. Unluckily, he saw Kakuzu passing nearby. For now, he was glad Hidan wasn't around. "Don't tell her where I'm hiding, un" Deidara said before proceeding to hide behind the curtain. "That depends…" Kakuzu said with a shrug before extending his hand towards the clay user. Deidara frowned, knowing what Kakuzu wanted – cash.

"Ten dollars," Deidara panicked, knowing your would recover from the impact earlier. There was no response from Kakuzu. "Twenty? Thirty?" Deidara now, looked annoyed seeing Kakuzu who was showing no signs interest. "Here! Fifty dollars! That's all I've got, un!" Deidara slapped the money onto Kakuzu's palm before concealing himself behind the curtain.

You stopped on your tracks. You definitely sensed Deidara's chakra around here. You smled, seeing Kakazu who holding a black suitcase. Looks like he just got back on a mission with Hidan. They were after all are responsible for the Akatsuki's finance by collecting bounties. You scanned the area, everything was silent. You walked up towards Kakuzu.

"Where's Deidara?" you asked, knowing the blonde would be hearing. "I don't know," Kakuzu replied. You quirked a brow. You took out your wallet, seeing how much you've left. "I don't really know how much he just gave you, but here… one hundred dollars," you said, giving him your money. You smirked seeing Kakuzu's eyes flashed before pointing his finger at the black curtain behind you. "Hey! That's cheating!" Deidara accused, forgetting the fact that he was hiding from you.

Just as you managed to grab Deidara, you saw something sticking on your sleeve. You immediately jumped into Deidara's arms, yelling. "G-get it off me!" you screamed, pointing at your left sleeve. It was a bug. You didn't know how it actually managed to stick itself on you.

Deidara took a glance at the small harmless insect. He smiled seeing your reaction. He wondered why you were so afraid of these things. "Get it off me!" you repeated, shivering as it moved. You seriously wanted to faint. "Well, I'll help. You have to do one simple thing for me in exchange, un!" Deidara grinned, knowing you will not reject his offer in this situation. "Sure! Sure! Whatever, just get it away!" you said in a frantic manner.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, what do you think? I know I may not be good in someway, but I tried my best in this. Aww, there isn't much Itachi X Reader fanfics here. I just love Itachi! ^/^ Anyway, be nice!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Thank you to those who reviewed and fav-ed it. Again, I apologize for the errors and spelling mistakes.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

In just a few seconds, Deidara managed to shoo away the little bug from you. You placed your hand at your heart as you sighed. "What do you want me to do?" You asked, looking at Deidara. "Oh, I won't ask you to do anything bad… It's just that, I want you to help me in doing all my chores for today, un" Deidara exclaimed as he patted your back.

Each Akatsuki members had to do chores for a week before shifting to the next member. But you wondered why the leader never lets you do all these and besides, in your whole entire life, you never did all these. You job was to only arrange the poisons and medicines. This week just happened to be Deidara's turn in doing housework. Deidara happily handed you a scroll and you read it. How hard could it be? You sweat dropped at the list that you had to do.

Wipe the windows. Wash the dishes. Mop the floor. Wash the clothes. Cook dinner.

You sweat dropped not really knowing how or where to begin. "Are you alright, un? I've got to work on my newest creation!" Deidara grinned, patting your head before dashing away to his room.

You felt like complaining as you carried the bucket of water and placed it on the floor. You looked around, which cloth should you use? You sighed in an annoyed manner not knowing what the others usually wipe the windows with. You decided to head to the bathroom and took a random towel and started to clean the window.

You really had no idea how to do this so you decided to slap the wet towel against the window. You just continued slapping the towel onto the window, not knowing that you're actually hitting on someone's head.

"Reika…, what are you doing?" A familiar voice asked in a very annoyed manner, bringing you back to reality. You stopped on whatever you were doing and looked at the man. It was Uchiha Itachi. His face was covered in droplets of water. You laughed seeing his form; this was definitely worth photographing. You should have taken your camera along.

Itachi eyed the blue towel that you're holding before snatching it away. "Isn't this my towel?" Itachi asked, twitching. "There's nothing else to use…" you said, snatching the cloth back. "Well, you could have used yours. And why are you doing this? Housework isn't your job." Itachi said, grabbing the towel away from you.

You immediately snatched it back. Both of you had a snatching war before you actually lost your balance and fell on top of him. Your eyes immediately met. You felt your face heated up before you immediately got off him. You didn't just think he actually looked handsome just now… or did you?

"Fine, you can take this. I'll just go buy a new one." Itachi sighed in defeat, placing the towel into the bucket. "Hmph," you crossed your arms. "And…, hope you actually make something edible tonight," Itachi's face neared yours and his hand patted your head before leaving. You placed your hand on the spot where he just touched. "Hey!" you snapped, recalling what he just said earlier. What did he mean edible? Your cooking isn't that bad…right?

You smiled at your cooking. Well, it turned out well; no burns or alien-like food on the table. "Yay! Reika-senpai cooked this!" Tobi exclaimed, clapping his hands. Everyone seemed shocked, seeing you preparing dinner in the kitchen. They, excluding Itachi, Pein and Konan never tasted your cooking – yet.

Everyone had excited looks on their faces. "Let's start eating!" Kisame announced as everyone took a bite. Leader stared at everyone's reaction – their faces went blue and sweat forming. It was just once, everyone thought the same thing. 'This is bad!'

"What's wrong?" you asked as everyone went silent. "No-nothing! It's yummy, un!" Deidara said as everyone nodded. Even though it's partially not edible, they tried to be nice. Itachi smirked at the members. How nice of them. "What?" you asked, taking your spoon. "I'll take that," Itachi said, taking your plate before shoving the food into his mouth. "Hey! That's my portion!" you exclaimed. What're you going to eat for dinner then?

'They should have said it's bad!' you whined mentally as you rolled up your sleeves, preparing to wash the dishes. You sighed, wondering what people usually use when washing the dishes. All the members gathered at the corner of the kitchen for an emergency meeting, held by the leader himself. Itachi, on the other hand was absent because he had a stomached after eating your cooking.

All eyes were on the blonde – Deidara. "Deidara, explain yourself." Pein said in a very calm tone, which added the scary atmosphere among them. Their stomachs were growling. "I am so sorry, un. I didn't know she was really bad at this… yeah" Deidara said, waving his hands in defense. "For now, let's just watch her…" Pein sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Okay, someone should head over there now…" Sasori twitched, while pointing at you. Everyone shifted their gaze from Deidara to you. "Don't tell me…" Kisame started, seeing you holding a blue liquid with confusion over your face. "Okay! Tobi won't tell you, Kisame-san because Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi perked and was completely unaware of the situation. Everyone sweat dropped at the boy's sudden statement. Hidan frowned before hitting Tobi on the back of his head. "Shut the hell up!" Hidan yelled, bonking his fist into Tobi's head.

Kisame, without wasting any time, quickly ran towards you who was washing the dishes. All the other members, excluding Itachi just stared at the scene. "Oi! Reika! That's not you're supposed to use! That liquid you used earlier was supposed to be for the toilet!" Kisame said, panicking. You stopped on what you're doing, blinking. You took the bottle. How the heck you're supposed to know? They should really start organizing stuffs here. "Aren't they the same? I mean… their purpose is to clean right…?" you smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of your head. Everyone slapped their palm onto their foreheads.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Anyway, may you guys review and be nice.

* * *

My response to those who reviewed:

Angelfang : Arigato (Thank You)

UnasinousFan : Thanks for reviewing Orange Kiss too. Hehe. Anyway, I saw your profile page and you said you're taking the A level exams right? Me too! Good luck yeah.


End file.
